Tes Paupières Sont Lourdes
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Stiles sait ce qu'il veut, et le demande clairement à Derek. Mais celui-ci n'est pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il veut, ni même de pouvoir l'aider. Seulement, Stiles sait qui il veut, et ça Derek ne peut pas le lui enlever.
1. Chapter 1

Oui, je sais, détestez-moi, allez-y. Je le mérite. Mais, au moins, je reviens avec un lemon. Ca faisait looongtemps que j'en avais pas écris ! Depuis Undercover, en fait.

Je vous prierai de lire attentivement ce que je vais dire parce que mine de rien, ça va être important.

 **Non je n'abandonne pas mes fictions.** J'ai reçu vos MPs, vous reviews, vos demandes. La réponse est archi non. Je l'ai dit et répété assez souvent, dans les fictions concernées : Je ne les abandonne pas ! Mais comprenez bien, j'ai une vie, aussi, qui se charge de plus en plus. La fac, ça me prend un emps considérable, j'ai des horraires pourries et faut encore que je bosse, je travaille à côté en baby-sitting, donc, oui je suis occupée. Pourtant je trouve le temps d'écrire, même si ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. L'inspiration ne me vient pas quand je claque des doigts, et l'envie non plus, donc je vous demande de continuer à patienter. Merci.

 **Je vais répondre à vos reviews.** Je suis désorganisée, je le sais, et avec le manque de temps je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les adorables reviews que j'ai eu. Je vous demande pardon. Je vais vous répondre, dès que j'aurais le temps :coeur:

Ceci fait, passons.

* * *

 **Prompt de base :** _Stiles demande à Derek de l'hypnotiser pour que le loup puisse lui faire tout ce qu'il veut. PWP. Sachant qu'on ne peut pas forcer une personne sous hypnose à faire des trucs qu'elle ne ferait pas en temps normal. - Bruniblondi_.

 **Titre :** Tes Paupières Sont Lourdes - oui, chut, Magichoute aimait bien ce titre, et c'est son prompt, donc il est très bien.

 **Rating :** M++

 **Paring :** Sterek of course.

 **WARNING :** **BDSM*, Fist, Hypnose Sex.**

 **Bêta :** Lu, corrigé et approuvé avec enthousiasme par la fabuleuse et célèbre Bruniblondi, notre référence française du BDSM pour le pairing Sterek - eh ouais j'ai la crème de la crème !

 **Crédit :** L'image ne m'appartient aucunement et tout revient à son auteur.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'intrigue et ce que je fais d'eux m'appartiennent, je ne gagne rien à produire ceci, juste la satisfaction de faire plaisir à des fans.

 **Note :** Ceci est mon premier BDSM, coachée par Magichoute d'amoûûûr alias Bruniblondi :coeur: Je vous préviens, les loulous, ça risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde !

~Bonne Lecture~

* * *

Tes paupières sont lourdes

 _Février._

Stiles entre dans le loft, déterminé. C'est aujourd'hui, ou jamais. Il a enfin trouvé le courage, et en plus de ça, personne n'est là. Scott est avec Kira, Lydia avec Malia pour du shopping, Liam, le petit bébé de la meute, est avec son meilleur ami, et son père le Shérif est de service. C'est le moment idéal. C'est donc pourquoi il franchit le pas de la porte sans hésiter, et qu'il referme derrière lui. Derek lève le regard, surpris, avant de soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Stiles ? N'as-tu pas ce que les jeunes appellent « une vie » ? » Lui lance-t-il, en se replongeant dans le livre qu'il lisait avant l'interruption inopportune de l'adolescent.

Enfin, plus si adolescent que ça, si on réfléchit bien. Stiles a dix-huit ans depuis quelques semaines. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'avance sans répondre pour se planter devant le loup.

« Je veux que tu m'hypnotises » Laisse-t-il tomber.

Derek relève le regard, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir compris les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de l'hyperactif.

« Tu quoi ? » Demande le brun, incapable de réagir autrement.

« Je veux que tu m'hypnotises. Et que tu me fasses faire ce que tu veux. »

Dire que Derek est surpris serait le plus gros euphémisme qu'on puisse à jamais proférer. Et une fois la surprise passée, c'est l'excitation qui prend le dessus. Oh là. Quelque chose ne va pas.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Questionne le loup, suspicieux.

Et s'il était encore possédé ? Et s'il demandait ça sous une contrainte quelconque ? Derek ne pouvait décemment par profiter de Stiles. Quand bien même il le désirait ardemment. Il lui reste un semblant de morale, tout de même.

« Il me prend que je _veux_ que tu m'hypnotises et que tu me fasses faire ce qu'il te plaît » Répond patiemment le cadet. « Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que sous hypnose, le sujet ne peut pas être amené à faire des choses qu'il ne ferait pas en temps normal. L'instinct et l'inconscient sont trop forts. Je ne pourrais pas me faire du mal, me tuer, ou accepter de faire quelque chose qui puisse ressembler de près ou de loin à une menace. Alors, tu veux bien m'hypnotiser ? »

Vous ne verrez jamais Derek être laissé sans voix. Sauf aujourd'hui. Le loup cligne lamentablement des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Son cerveau pédale dans la semoule, ses neurones peinent à relayer l'information. Faut dire que ce n'est pas souvent qu'ils doivent transmettre : « Stiles veut se soumettre à ton désir » alors vous comprenez bien qu'il n'a pas de bouton réaction : « Oh putain carrément ouais, on accepte ». Alors il lui faut bien deux minutes avant de pouvoir véritablement saisir la demande de l'humain. Et soudain, sa tête est envahie de scénarios, tous plus excitant les uns que les autres. Sa bouche s'assèche, et il sent son sang migrer immanquablement vers le sud. Okay. On peut dire que l'humain sait le surprendre. Il n'a jamais, jamais, _jamais_ , été dans une telle situation. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé l'être un jour. C'est innovant, inconnu, et excitant.

« Alors, c'est oui ou non ? » S'impatiente Stiles, le pied tapant sur le sol du loft.

« D'accord » S'entend-il répondre sans même avoir réfléchi.

Au diable la réflexion. Enfin, presque.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Interroge-t-il tout de même, pour avoir bonne conscience.

Stiles hausse les épaules, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai confiance en toi. Vraiment. Et…Je sais pas, j'ai envie que ça soit toi. Je veux te laisser le contrôle de mes actes, parce que je sais que tu sauras quoi faire… »

En tout cas, il espère, ajoute-t-il pour lui-même. Il espère que Derek saura ce qu'il doit faire. Bon, on va pas vous faire un dessin non plus. D'ailleurs, le loup comprend le sous-entendu du jeune homme quand il sent, dans son odeur, différentes nuances qui ne trompent pas.

« Tu…Tu es sûr de toi, Stiles ? » Demande Derek, parce que, bordel, c'est pas anodin comme demande, ça !

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te signe un papier attestant de mon accord ? Que je m'enregistre ? Oui, Derek, je suis d'accord. Oui Derek, je suis sûr de ce que je veux. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux trouver quelq –

« Non » Coupe le brun en se redressant légèrement. « Je vais le faire. Je voulais juste être sûr que c'était bien ce que tu voulais. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? »

À vrai dire, Stiles sait parfaitement ce qu'il demande. C'est bizarre, il le sait. Plus que ça même. C'est surréaliste comme demande. Il veut être hypnotisé par l'objet de ses fantasmes. Parce que oui, évidemment, il n'a pas choisi Derek par hasard, ou parce qu'il a confiance (oui, ça joue dans le choix, mais non ce n'est pas la raison principale). Il veut que ça soit Derek, parce qu'il sait que sous hypnose, il sera franc avec le loup, il se libérera de tout ce qu'il garde pour lui, et ça lui permettra de clarifier pas mal de chose qui lui tordent les méninges et qui l'empêchent de dormir.

« Je sais ce que je fais » Déclare-t-il au brun, ses yeux couleur whisky dans les orbes indéfinissables du loup.

Derek n'a pas d'autre choix que de le croire. La détermination du jeune homme est évidente, et certainement pas feinte, le loup peut le sentir avec certitude. Si c'est vraiment ce que veut Stiles, alors qui est-il pour lui refuser sa demande ? Il cède sans autre forme de procès. Mais survient alors un léger problème. De la taille d'un iceberg.

« Stiles, je ne sais pas hypnotiser les gens. »

Bah oui, c'est bien beau de vouloir, mais encore faut-il pouvoir. C'est un problème tout de même. Comment peut-il espérer hypnotiser Stiles s'il ne sait pas faire ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, _Sourwolf_ , c'est très simple… »

Et il lui explique la méthode la plus efficace. Stiles concentrera son regard sur une chose, sans la quitter des yeux, et il écoutera la voix de Derek lui parler, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plongé dans une transe totale. Le loup s'en rendra vite compte, le corps de l'humain cessera tout mouvement nerveux, sa respiration se fera très calme et son cœur battra aussi vite que lorsqu'il dort paisiblement. Derek énoncera alors un décompte qui le maintiendra dans cette transe, puis l'informera d'un deuxième décompte qui lui permettra de sortir de cette transe. Très simple non ? Pourtant, le loup en doute, lui. Il est presque certain que ça ne fonctionnera pas. Déjà, Stiles est trop hyperactif pour pouvoir se concentrer sur une chose pendant assez de temps pour plonger dans un état de transe… Mais bon, il se doit d'essayer quand même, sait-on jamais. Même s'il est sceptique.

Stiles choisit la flamme d'une bougie il a toujours trouvé fascinant de regarder le feu danser lentement sur un rythme inconnu. C'est presque lascif. Et son attention est toujours captivée par la mèche qui se consume, par la cire qui se réchauffe doucement… Il pense que c'est parfait pour lui. Derek lui donne donc ce qu'il demande, les deux hommes s'installent (Stiles sur un fauteuil et Derek sur le canapé) et ils se mettent au travail.

C'est long. Vraiment très long. Derek parle, parle, parle, et parle encore. Il n'a jamais autant parlé de sa vie. Sa voix est posée, basse et grave, elle est envoûtante et elle enveloppe Stiles dans un cocon. Elle est douce et chaleureuse, elle lui donne confiance, elle le détend. Lentement, son esprit se vide de tout, sa conscience disparaît légèrement, laissant libre cours à son préconscient et son inconscient. Comme Stiles l'avait dit, son état de transe est visible depuis l'extérieur. Rien ne perturbe le jeune homme. Il ne cligne même plus des yeux. Sa respiration est calme, son cœur bat lentement, posément, et aucun muscle ne bouge. Il ne déglutit plus. C'est impressionnant de voir le fils Stilinski aussi immobile. C'en est presque effrayant.

« Stiles ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Demande Derek, la voix toujours douce et basse, rassurante.

« Oui. »

La voix est quelque peu mécanique, mais elle est distincte et claire. C'est loin de ce qu'un homme en train de dormir ou atteint de somnambulisme pourrait faire.

« Tu peux répondre à mes questions ? » Demande le brun, en se penchant vers Stiles.

« Oui. »

C'est étrange aussi, de voir l'humain répondre aussi succinctement. Il se perd en palabre d'habitude.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu être hypnotisé ? » Interroge le loup, plus que curieux.

« Parce que je veux être en paix avec moi-même. Depuis le Nogitsune, mon esprit ne m'est plus familier. Tout s'emmêle. Je ne sais plus ce que je suis ni qui je suis. Ce que je veux est embrouillé. Je ne sais pas si c'est le Nogitsune qui parle. »

Derek fronce les sourcils. Comment ça, il « ne sait plus ce qu'il est ni qui il est » ? Ça rend l'expérience beaucoup plus nébuleuse. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être clair dans l'esprit conscient de Stiles. Comment être certain alors que ce qu'il lui a demandé est vraiment ce qu'il souhaite ?

« Et maintenant, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux ? » Continue de demande le brun.

Il se fait l'effet d'un thérapeute. Il l'aurait su s'il avait voulu devenir Freud…

« Oui. Je veux que tout sorte de ma tête. Toutes mes pensées. Tout ce qui est mauvais. »

Derek plisse les yeux en réfléchissant.

« Dis-moi ce qui te paraît mauvais » L'enjoint-il.

« Vouloir être dominé. Vouloir être pris. C'est mal. Je ne devrais pas avoir des pensées comme ça. »

Si Derek s'attendait à ça... Stiles serait-il un adolescent du Moyen-Âge ?

« Non, Stiles, ce n'est pas mal. C'est naturel. Réprimer tes instincts est mauvais pour toi. C'est qui fait que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec toi-même. Commence par accepter ce que tu désires. »

Si on avait dit à Derek qu'il servirait de psy à Stiles, il vous aurait ri au nez avec force. Pendant plusieurs jours. Et encore plus s'il avait su que l'entretient parlerait des envies sexuelles du plus jeune. C'est surréaliste. Qui aurait cru que Stiles entretenait de tels désirs ? Il semblait toujours tellement heureux…

« Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est mal ? » Enchaîne-t-il.

Puisqu'il doit être un psy, autant qu'il essaye d'en être un bon. Il doit trouver la source du problème.

« Parce que… C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand le Nogitsune était en moi. Il était si fort, et si puissant… Mais il était mauvais. Il a causé la mort et la douleur. Il a fait souffrir des gens. Alors c'est mal. »

Forcément, Derek aurait dû s'en douter. On ne sort pas indemne d'une possession démoniaque.

« Stiles, écoute-moi bien. Ce que tu ressens en ce moment n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu ressentais. Tu as succombé au pouvoir du Nogitsune, c'est normal, personne ne te le reproche. Et c'est lui qui a fait du mal, indépendamment de toi. Ce que tu ressentais n'est pas la cause de ce qui est arrivé. Tu dois comprendre que ce désir d'être contrôlé résulte de cette possession, mais n'en est pas la cause. Tu as ressenti la perte totale de contrôle, et tu as eu peur de ça. Mais une fois redevenu toi-même, il te reste tout de même ce sentiment d'insécurité. Et tu as besoin de quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance pour qu'il s'occupe de toi et qu'il te contrôle. C'est ta manière à toi de vouloir empêcher ce qui est arrivé de se produire à nouveau. Et ce n'est pas mauvais, ni mal, loin de là. C'est naturel. C'est ce qu'il te faut pour que tu te remettes de ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Derek s'arrête un instant, légèrement confus. C'est lui qui vient de dire ça ? Depuis quand s'y connaît-il un tant soit peu en psychologie ? Comment peut-il sortir tout ça alors même qu'il n'y a jamais réfléchi ? Il s'est senti inspiré, en réalité, face à la détresse évidente de son vis-à-vis. Les mots lui sont venus. Il n'est pas sûr que ça soit correct, mais il espère que ça aidera Stiles.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi, Stiles ? » Demande finalement le loup.

Cette question le taraude. Stiles a beau dire qu'il lui fait confiance, il ne peut pas y avoir que cela.

« Parce que j'ai confiance. Je sais que tu peux m'aider. Et puis, tu as ressenti un peu la possession quand tu ne contrôlais pas ton loup. Mais c'est surtout parce que je t'aime. »

Derek ouvre la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question quand ça le frappe de plein fouet.

« Tu quoi ? » Lâche-t-il, abasourdi.

« Je te fais confiance et je t'aime. »

Le cœur du loup rate un battement ou deux. Le temps semble se suspendre le temps d'une seconde ou deux. Le message va jusqu'à ses neurones qui ont encore décidé de faire une grève momentanée et inopportune. Le message est long à parvenir à destination. Est-ce que tout ça peut devenir encore plus surréaliste ?

« Tu m'aimes ? » Répète-t-il, encore.

Oui, il n'est pas bien sûr d'avoir compris correctement. C'est trop surprenant pour qu'il se décide à le comprendre et à l'accepter comme s'il apprenait qu'il pleuvait dehors. Non, c'est trop signifiant pour être pris à la légère.

« Oui. »

Derek déglutit. D'accord. Il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Est-ce que cet entretien lui réserve encore d'autre surprise du genre ? Parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir un nouveau choc. Son cerveau n'est pas loin du burn-out.

« Pourquoi ? »

Okay, question stupide. Comme si on pouvait répondre à une telle question. Ça se saurait.

« Parce que tu es fort, tu es gentil, tu essaies de faire le bien, à ta manière, tu peux être drôle, tu es méritant, tu es parfois un peu stupide, mais ça te rend adorable. Tu es grincheux, mais j'ai appris à faire avec. Tu es autoritaire, mais je n'ai jamais eu peur de braver l'autorité. »

Derek ouvre de nouveau la bouche, stupéfait. Il ne pensait pas que Stiles répondrait. Et puis il se frappe le front se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Évidemment que Stiles répondrait, il est sous hypnose. Il ne peut pas mentir. Et il ne comprend pas la rhétorique non plus.

« Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi, Stiles » Finit-il par demander.

Non parce que, vraiment, il ne comprend pas. Ou plutôt il ne fait pas l'effort de comprendre – rappelez-vous, les neurones qui pédalent dans la semoule ou sont en RTT, tout dépend la zone – parce que là, il ne peut juste pas réfléchir.

« Je crois que tu peux m'aider. Me contrôler. Me dominer. »

Ça ne devrait pas donner des idées à Derek, mais c'est le genre de chose qu'il ne peut pas empêcher. De jolies images s'infiltrent dans sa tête et lui donnent des frissons. Il s'imagine assez bien dominer Stiles. Un peu trop même.

« De quelle manière ? » Insiste Derek.

Non mais, il faut que ça soit clair. Il ne peut pas juste se contenter de ça. En réalité, la demande de Stiles sonne étrangement comme une demande de relation BDSM*. Il ne connaît pas grand-chose là-dessus, mais il en sait un minimum pour savoir que c'est ce que Stiles recherche. Le besoin d'être contrôlé, d'être soumis. Un nouveau frisson le parcourt et il doit faire un effort pour empêcher son loup de grogner. Les images se modifient un peu sous son crâne, se chargeant de cuir, de liens, et d'autres joyeusetés qui ne laisse pas le brun indifférent. Il déglutit de nouveau. Il a chaud. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre.

« De toutes les manières. Physique. Émotionnelle. Quotidienne. Je veux être sûr que quelqu'un me surveille et m'empêchera de faire du mal. »

Derek ne sait plus vraiment comment réagir. Tout se bouscule dans sa tête.

« Tu n'as jamais fait de mal, Stiles. Et je veillerai à ce qu'il en soit toujours ainsi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

Il se penche de nouveau vers le jeune humain, réfléchissant toujours autant. Il se souvient qu'une relation entre un Dominant et un Soumis (ce qui semble être le cas ici) doit d'abord être formulée sous forme de contrat, pour savoir ce que l'un est prêt à faire et à supporter et, en revanche ce qu'il ne veut pas, tout comme l'autre doit définir ses préférences et ses interdits. En bref, il faut que tout soit mis au clair avant de commencer quoique ce soit. Cependant, Stiles et Derek se connaissent depuis maintenant, quoi, trois ? Quatre ans ? Et puis Derek est un loup, il peut savoir si quelque chose ne va pas non ? Donc pour cette fois, ils peuvent se passer du contrat non ? Ils verront ça plus tard. Mais il faut quand même des mots d'alerte non ? Même hypnotisé, Stiles est capable d'utiliser des mots d'alerte n'est-ce pas ? Mieux vaut vérifier.

« Stiles, est-ce que tu es capable de me dire lorsque quelque chose te, te gêne, ou te fais peur ? Est-ce que tu comprends la signification d'un mot d'alerte ? Comme Vert, Jaune, et Rouge ? » S'enquiert-t-il.

« Oui, je comprends. Et oui, j'en suis capable. »

Derek passe une main dans ses cheveux. Vraiment, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Sa conscience ne cesse de lui casser les oreilles avec sa morale. Et si c'était considéré comme du viol ? Il se souvient que Stiles lui a dit qu'il ne peut pas lui faire faire ce qu'il ne veut pas faire, mais quand même, aux yeux de la loi, c'est du viol ?

Foutue conscience. Elle complique trop les choses.

« Si je décidais de te brûler à la cire, qu'est-ce que tu me dirais ? » Continu Derek.

Oui, il s'obstine, mais il doit être _vraiment sûr_.

« Rouge. »

Un certain silence tombe sur le loft. La réponse a fusé, sans hésitation, sans réflexion. Si Derek avait besoin d'une preuve, elle vient de lui être servie sur un plateau d'argent. Stiles sait ce qu'il fait.

Pourtant, le sentiment de faire quelque chose de mal lui colle à la peau. Il se résonne Stiles lui a demandé _consciemment_ de l'hypnotiser pour lui faire ce qu'il voulait. C'est tellement étrange…

Non.

Il ne peut décemment pas faire ça. Et tant pis si Stiles est déçu.

« D'accord. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, maintenant, et quand ça sera fait, tu te réveilleras et tu te souviendras de cette conversation » Lance finalement le brun, en soupirant.

Trois secondes plus tard, Stiles cligne des yeux, l'air perdu. Après quelques minutes, il prend lentement une couleur rouge et fuit le regard de Derek. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'est ce qui l'embarrasse le plus, étrangement. Il se lève, sans un mot, et quitte le loft. Derek le regard partir, se demandant comment il va pouvoir rattraper ça.

 _Août._

Le loup observe Stiles évoluer dans la cuisine du loft comme s'il était en territoire conquis. Il connaît le contenu de chaque placard, et se sert tranquillement pour préparer à manger. Derek se demande fugitivement, comme il le fait souvent depuis deux mois à présent, comment il a pu réussir à reparler à Stiles. Pendant plusieurs semaines, l'humain l'avait évité, et Derek avait pensé que c'était très bien comme ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le manque de sa présence. C'était furtif d'abord. Une pensée par-ci par-là. Puis c'était devenu constant. Il avait fini par confronter l'humain en surgissant dans sa chambre à une heure tardive, pour être sûr que Stiles ne trouve pas une excuse pour s'échapper. Et ils avaient discuté. Pendant longtemps. Et ils avaient continué les jours d'après. Pendant près de trois mois, ils n'avaient fait que cela. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, seuls. Jusqu'à ce qu'en juin, Derek l'embrasse _par inadvertance_. Et depuis, ils sont ensemble.

La meute n'a pas été surprise pour un sous lorsqu'elle l'a appris. Scott a menacé Derek de le tuer lentement et douloureusement s'il faisait souffrir son meilleur ami, Lydia lui a demandé de ne pas tout foiré, Kira lui a simplement souri, Liam lui a tapé l'épaule avant de s'excuser devant le regard noir du loup, et Malia… Eh bien, Malia a serré les dents, tourné les talons et est simplement partie…

Et le voilà, assis dans sa cuisine, à regarder son amant arpenté la pièce pour préparer le repas. Il ne peut empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant à quel point Stiles a changé. Ses mouvements sont plus sûrs, ses yeux rieurs et malicieux brillent d'une lueur joyeuse, ses lèvres s'étirent souvent en un sourire heureux. Il rayonne. Et son charme naturel semble devenir de plus en plus attractif. Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, Derek a dû se retenir de tuer un pauvre type qui faisait du rentre-dedans à Stiles.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air niais ? » Lui demande alors l'humain sans même lever les yeux des lasagnes qu'il prépare.

« Je ne te regarde pas avec un air niais » Contre immédiatement le loup en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien. D'accord. Alors pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air de totale adoration ? » Reprend Stiles.

Derek secoue la tête, se lève et vient enlacer la taille de son compagnon, collant son torse à son dos.

« Je pensais juste à un truc » Murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Il voit aisément un frisson couvrir la peau pâle de son amant.

« Et à quoi tu pensais ? » Répond Stiles sur le même ton, se laissant aller contre Derek.

« On a jamais reparlé de cette séance d'hypnose… »

Stiles se fige un instant avant de se retourner dans l'étreinte du loup pour lui faire face. Un intérêt surpris brille dans ses orbes whiskies.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Demande l'humain, scrutant le regard de son amant afin de voir s'il ne plaisante pas avec ça.

« Oui. Ai-je pour habitude de rire ? » Réplique Derek. « Est-ce que tu as toujours envie –

« Oui ! »

La réponse ne s'est pas fait attendre. Derek sourit et dépose un baiser sur le coin de sa lèvre.

« Je pense que le repas va pouvoir attendre ce soir » Chuchote-t-il malicieusement.

Stiles hoche frénétiquement la tête, un nouveau frisson parcourant sa peau.

« J'ai bien envie de tester quelque chose de nouveau » Continue Derek, songeur. « Va te mettre en position, j'arrive. »

Et Stiles n'attend pas son reste avant de quitter la cuisine au pas de course. Le loup lui laisse le temps de se préparer, et l'écoute faire en fermant les yeux pour l'imaginer. Puis il se dirige vers la chambre, lentement, écoutant la respiration calme et posée de son amant. Au passage, il attrape une bougie et un briquet, puis entre dans la pièce.

Stiles est assis en tailleur sur le lit, nu, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses, les yeux baisser sur le sol et le visage levé. Derek a un long frisson qui le parcourt et il se lèche la lèvre inférieure. Voir son humain dans cette position le rend toujours complètement dingue.

Le loup s'est beaucoup renseigné sur le rôle de Dominant dans une relation BDSM. Il a parlé à plusieurs Dom, a lu des témoignages, bref, il a fait les choses correctement. Et il a constaté que pour la plupart des Doms, la position de leur Soumis est toujours plus ou moins la même. Comme s'il y avait un modèle prédéfini. Mais le loup juge que sa relation avec Stiles n'a rien d'un modèle prédéfini, c'est pour cela qu'au lieu d'être nu, à genoux et les mains sur la nuque, le Soumis est nu, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Derek aime le voir ainsi. Il semble être si serein. Comme il ne l'a jamais été auparavant.

Pendant que le loup l'inspecte, Stiles reste totalement immobile, le cœur battant. Il aime ce moment, où Derek entre et l'observe. Il se sent bien, il se sent offert à l'homme qu'il aime et qui prend soin de lui. À ce moment précis, il lui donne tout sans retenue, et il se laisse totalement faire. C'est le moment béni qui précède la scène.

Finalement, Derek fait plusieurs pas dans la pièce, et bouge la table de nuit pour la positionner en face de Stiles. Il y dépose la bougie et l'allume. Puis, il ouvre un tiroir pour en ressortir un collier en cuir violet foncé tirant sur le pourpre où pend un petit médaillon gravé des lettres « D & S ». Cela a fait beaucoup rire les deux amants quand ils ont vu le collier, puisque D est l'initial autant de Derek que de Dominant, et S de Stiles et de Soumis. C'était comme si ce collier avait été fait pour eux. Le loup l'attache donc autour du cou de son humain, et la scène peut commencer.

« Tu te souviens de tes mots d'alertes ? » Demande doucement Derek.

« Oui, monsieur. Jaune et rouge, monsieur » Répond docilement Stiles.

« Bien. Regarde la flamme de la bougie. »

Et c'est ainsi que Derek hypnotise l'humain une nouvelle fois. Il n'a pas oublié comment faire, et rapidement, Stiles est en transe.

« Comment tu te sens ? » L'interroge le loup.

« Bien. »

Derek hoche la tête.

« Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te demande de faire. Je vais toujours te détailler ce que je fais pour que tu puisses me donner tes mots d'alertes si quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as compris ? » Continue-t-il.

« Oui. »

Le brun fait claquer sa langue.

« Oui qui ? » Tonne-t-il, le mécontentement perçant dans sa voix.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Derek se dit qu'il ne punira pas Stiles pour cet oubli. Le fait d'être sous hypnose change un peu la donne. Il reste pendant une ou deux minutes à observer son soumis, avant de se décider.

« Kiddo, tu te souviens avoir dit que tu voulais que je te fasse faire ce que je veux ? » Lui demande-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

« Oui monsieur » Répond Stiles, toujours immobile, le regard baissé au sol et le visage relevé.

Derek émet un grognement satisfait et s'avance vers la table de nuit pour en faire sortir les jouets qu'il compte utiliser dans cette séance. Plug et chapelet thaï. Il a prévu cette séance depuis plusieurs semaines il la joue et rejoue dans sa tête depuis tout ce temps, il prévoit chaque détail, sa manière de procéder. Un sentiment d'excitation coule dans ses veines alors qu'il comprend vraiment qu'il s'apprête à réaliser un de ses fantasmes. Il frissonne.

« Tu as le droit de jouir autant de fois que tu veux, et d'exprimer ton plaisir. Mais tu n'as le droit de parler que lorsque je te pose une question directe. »

Sans plus perdre de temps, il ordonne à Stiles de s'allonger en se mettant au bord du lit et se met à la tâche. Il attrape le lubrifiant et s'attache à travailler son soumis avec le plus grand soin, toujours à l'écoute des besoins de son cadet. Surtout à l'écoute de ses gémissements, en fait, puisque le jeune ne se prive pas de manifester bruyamment son plaisir alors que le plug lubrifié entre en lui jusqu'à effleurer sa prostate. Il ne la touche pas vraiment, cependant, ce qui le frustre au plus haut point. Il essaye de se tortiller pour avoir plus de sensation quand un claquement de langue résonne suivi d'une claque sèche sur la cuisse le stoppent.

Derek s'amuse beaucoup avec Stiles, il le taquine pendant encore de longues minutes avant de retirer le plug. Il décrit ensuite ce qu'il compte faire à son Soumis, attendant un stop qui ne vient pas, Stiles semble parfaitement détendu et confiant. Une immense satisfaction se répand dans tout son corps. Avoir la confiance totale et aveugle de Stiles le ravit plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Mais il ne s'attarde pas sur ce sentiment, il a autre chose de plus important à faire.

L'étape du chapelet thaï est lente, mais elle se passe extrêmement bien. Il n'a de cesse de parler à Stiles, de l'encourager, et son soumis est de plus en plus détendu. Derek croit presque au miracle. Il a déjà lu plusieurs témoignages sur les expériences des soumis : celle du chapelet est l'une des plus redoutée. Généralement, les deux dernières perles font paniquer les soumis – et il y a de quoi selon lui, sérieusement, elles sont énormes. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas les prendre, bien sûr, ils le peuvent sans problème, mais il faut être vraiment détendu et confiant. Ce qu'est Stiles à ce moment, dans un état difficile à atteindre pour un soumis normal. C'est pourquoi il croit au miracle. C'est tellement facile avec Stiles que ça ne peut être autre chose qu'un prodige ! Ou le résultat de l'hypnose (et il se dit à cet instant qu'il va vraiment utiliser l'hypnose bien plus souvent !)

Quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles prend toutes les perles sans problème et Derek sait que la prochaine étape se passera tout aussi bien. Il retire lentement le chapelet, taquine Stiles, et le frottement des perles contre sa prostate le fait longuement jouir. Le loup observe un instant son travail avec une fierté non dissimulée.

« Kiddo, on va augmenter un peu le rythme. Je veux que tu prennes mon poing entier dans ton cul. Couleur ? » Demande doucement le Dom.

« Jaune, monsieur » Répond Stiles, essoufflé, de cette étrange voix que lui confère l'hypnose.

« Explique-toi » L'enjoint le loup.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir prendre votre poing, Monsieur. »

Derek sourit légèrement.

« Me fais-tu confiance, Kiddo ? »

La réponse est immédiate, c'est un « Oui » clair et sonore qui franchit les lèvres de son Soumis. Le sourire de Derek se fait plus franc. Il aime tellement entendre Stiles lui dire qu'il a confiance.

« Je sais que tu peux le faire, détends-toi, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait » Lui répond le Dom d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Derek le sent tendu, crispé, alors il s'attache avec lenteur à taquiner son entrée d'un doigt lubrifié. Il part des bourses, puis descend doucement, sans véritablement appuyer contre la peau chaude de son Soumis. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sent sa frustration se manifester, bien qu'il reste parfaitement immobile afin de ne pas le contrarier. Pourtant, le loup ne fait rien pour le soulager, et continue son manège jusqu'à ce qu'un petit soupire lui indique que Stiles est prêt. Il fait pénétrer deux doigts intégralement, sans le prévenir. Stiles gémit et halète alors que les doigts en lui entament un va-et-vient rapide qui ne lui laisse aucun répit. Un troisième s'ajoute rapidement, ajoutant au supplice. Puis un quatrième. Stiles se cambre sans le vouloir, Derek stoppe alors tout mouvement jusqu'à ce que l'humain se tranquillise. Le Dom reprend alors lentement ses va-et-vient, et s'applique à caresser la prostate de son Soumis avec insistance. De sa main libre, il prend le membre de Stiles et en parcourt la longueur, provoquant de longs gémissements lascifs. Et finalement, avec une lenteur calculée, il fait entrer son dernier doigt, le pouce, à l'intérieur de l'humain. Il redouble de vitesse sur le membre tumescent alors qu'il replie doucement sa main en poing.

Ça y est. Son poing est à l'intérieur de Stiles.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu es beau avec ton cul serré autour de mon poignet, Kiddo » Murmure le Don, assez fort pour que l'humain l'entende.

Du bout des phalanges de son poing fermé, il frotte la boule de nerfs sensible, se délectant des gémissements qui emplissent la chambre.

« Je vais te faire jouir juste avec mon poing. Tu veux regarder, Kiddo ? »

Il relâche son emprise sur le membre du Soumis.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur » Geint Stiles.

Il se redresse et fixe son regard absent sur le poignet de son maître qui se dévoile et se cache au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour jouir à nouveau. Derek retire alors lentement son poing, tellement fier de Stiles.

Il se lève, retire le collier du cou de son amant, et se place en face de lui.

« Je vais décompter de 3 à 1, et tu te réveilleras en gardant en mémoire chaque détail de cette séance. 3, 2, 1 » Laisse tomber le loup d'une voix douce.

Stiles cligne des yeux et prend la bouteille que Derek lui propose.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demande celui-ci, la mine soucieuse.

L'humain lui sourit, rayonnant.

« J'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie » Assure-t-il en s'étirant.

Il bâille longuement, une expression bienheureuse et détendue sur les traits.

« Je vais être incapable de bouger pendant trois jours, je crois… »

Derek rit franchement en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amant. Sans aucune difficulté, il le porte jusqu'à la salle de bains où il fait couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et y dépose son adorable fardeau, avant de le rejoindre, se plaçant derrière lui. Il le lave soigneusement, détendant tous ses muscles avant de simplement l'enlacer et de profiter de la chaleur de l'eau.

Une chose est sûre, ils recommenceront l'hypnose. Beaucoup de fois.

* * *

BDSM* : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas : _Bondage Domination-Soumission Sado-Masochisme._

J'ai été absente longtement, je sais, mais j'y peux rien. Je pense toujours à vous :coeur: Rejoignez-moi sur Facebook - lien sur mon profil - si vous voulez avoir de mes nouvelles et savoir si je ne suis pas morte.

Je vous fais des bisous d'amour.

Allez, à la prochaine ! Et d'ici là, soyez sages, bitches :coeur:

EK.


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
